This invention relates to an apparatus and a method of applying insulating fibers on a surface by means of a spray gun, such as in my prior patent No. 4,547,403. Such apparatus and method has not met with complete success in uniformly spraying the flowing insulating fibers with a binder. A shortcoming of the method and apparatus is that it employs a single binder and requires heat to set the sprayed fibers.